


Раздражаю ли

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: — Раздражаю ли, Мейтантей? — смеётся ему в ухо Кид и прикусывает мочку.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 7
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Раздражаю ли

Глаза Кида не видны из-за кепки. Она натянута чуть ли не на нос, прячет лицо от детектива и лишь немного приоткрывает вид на насмешливую улыбку.  
В этот раз он победил.  
Шиничи скулит, когда боковой шов перчатки задевает чувствительную головку и бессердечно трётся о неё, когда обычно такой далёкий от прикосновений шёлк липнет к коже и изредка щиплет током. А ухмылка Кида лишь острее и самодовольнее.  
Бесит.  
Вор вообще дико раздражающий всегда: в том, как выскальзывает из рук — даже сейчас он не даётся под ласку, вынуждает только принимать их и смотреть, — в том, как всегда самоуверенно улыбается ему прямо в лицо, показывая своё превосходство. И сейчас — особенно.  
— Раздражаю ли, Мейтантей? — смеётся ему в ухо Кид и прикусывает мочку. Прижимает к стене всем телом, проводит едва уловимо пальцами по всему стволу и усмехается на очередной стон. Ловит в ладонь яички и перебирает их, пачкая в смазке. — Раздражаю ли?  
Да. Ещё как.  
Особенно тем, что это всего лишь очередной дурацкий сон.


End file.
